


Blood and Sulfur

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, First Time, Implied Relationships, In A Long Time, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean is back from hell, and it's the first time for a lot of things, all over again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Blood and Sulfur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



The first time after Dean comes back is hard and messy and rough. Dean’s skin feels brand new, unmarked, except for the mark Sam hasn’t entirely come to understand yet. The scene is strangely muted and Sam feels out of place. He expects blood and sulfur scent, and he can’t say that, but if Dean notices that Sam is far away he doesn’t say anything directly.

Dean thinks that Sam can’t see the haunted look behind his eyes. It’s the look Sam knows that means Dean’s been--someone, somewhere else. But whatever happened--it can’t be Dean’s fault. Just no.


End file.
